


Antecedentes a la lluvia

by manisseta



Series: This time tomorrow [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, besos, cinco veces, no-besos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro veces que Mark quiso besar a Eduardo, una que no tanto, y otra que suplió por todas las demás. Empezado hace mil años para <a href="http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/627.html?thread=25971#t25971">este promp</a> de alikum  en laredsocial.livejournal.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antecedentes a la lluvia

**Antecedentes a la lluvia**

 

**1**

No son los únicos en el andén, pero la gente se contenta con apelotonarse al lado de la escalera de subida, demasiado vaga para dispersarse. Hay tres bancos vacíos en la parte por dónde Mark se dedica a pasear su impaciencia. Eduardo está tirado sobre un cuarto banco, bostezando cada dos por tres pero sin dejarse contagiar por el cabreo generalizado flotando en el aire de la estación, porque tiene demasiada clase hasta para indignarse cuando el tren lleva media hora de retraso. 

Mark, en cambio, está a punto de saltar a las vías. 

-Para esto pagamos impuestos –espeta, medio temblando, un mucho del enfado y un bastante del frío.  
Eduardo bosteza otra vez, su aliento dejando marca unos instantes en el aire antes de desvanecerse por completo. 

-Para esto –responde con voz pastosa. 

-Media hora. Treinta y cinco minutos ahora mismo. 

-Si es que no puede ser. 

- _Treinta y cinco_ minutos. 

-Otra guerra es lo que hace falta. 

Mark gira sobre sus talones hacia él, arqueando las cejas. Eduardo le devuelve la mirada sin inmutarse, una sonrisa perezosa como irónica curvando sus labios. 

-Eres un quejica. Igual ha habido un accidente... Alguien se ha tirado a las vías del tren, yo qué sé. Igual el conductor está dejando pasar a una manada de patitos.

-Eso es de los Simpson.

-Sí. Es que cuando estoy contigo me sale la vena hipertextual. 

Mark mira de nuevo hacia las vías medio sonriendo. Vuelve a girar sobre sus propios pies, escuchando el sonido de las suelas de goma quejarse contra el suelo rasposo. Pone un pie detrás de otro, siguiendo la línea amarilla que los altavoces han recomendado ya quince veces no cruzar cuando el tren pase. Cuando está suficientemente cerca de la multitud como para intuir qué discuten las voces de la multitud, da la vuelta y vuelve hacia Eduardo. Lo hace tres veces, y ya desde la segunda nota las gotas cayendo sobre la nuca. 

Se para demasiado cerca del borde del andén y levanta la cabeza hacia el cielo. Agua helada salpica su rostro ya por fin a buen ritmo y tiene que parpadear para sacarse las gotas de los ojos. Oye la lluvia salpicando contra el paraguas antes que ve al propio Eduardo plantado a su lado, sujetándolo de forma que los cubre a ambos. Mark frunce el ceño. 

-En Yahoo ponía que estaría despejado todo el día –suena como si se lo echara en cara. Eduardo se encoge de hombros, su brazo rozando el de Mark. 

-Estación meteorológica de Eduardo uno, Yahoo _cero_. 

Mark parpadea varias veces, y por cada una de ellas, los ojos de Eduardo siguen fijos en él, serenos. Mark piensa en ponerse de puntillas para estar a la altura de la cara de Eduardo, y sus pies llegan a balancearse peligrosamente. El ligero mareo que siente no viene de estar a punto de perder el equilibrio al lado de la vía del tren, así que se coloca la capucha de la sudadera bruscamente, y sale de debajo del paraguas, murmurando que _no llueve tanto_. 

 

**2**

-Por aquí no está... Esto ya es la G. 

-Tiene que estar. Es _Freud_. 

-Bueno, igual alguien lo ha cogido. A ver, ven por aquí... 

-He consultado la base de datos de la biblioteca antes de venir y había tres copias disponibles. Eso ha sido hace diez minutos. 

-Puede que no lo hayan cogido en préstamo, y que esté por alguna mesa... ¿Cuándo tienes el parcial?

-En dos días.

-Cómo te planificas, Mark, qué envidia de organización.

-Calla. Estamos en la E. 

-¿Has visto que la F continua por allí?

-Yo... ¿qué?

-Síguemeeee... A ver... Sí, mira, la F sigue por aquí y continua arriba... Frétigné... Fretz... ¡Freud! Con su propia estantería y todo en las alturas.

-Hmm. Eh... voy a por la escal...

-Ya te lo cojo yo, Mark. ¿Era...?

-El malestar en la cultura. 

-A veeeer... Aaaajá, ya lo tengo. Aquí lo tienes. 

-...

-¿Vamos?

-Sí, sí. 

-Venga.

-¿No tienes tú que mirarte algo?

-¿Yo? No. Estoy bien. ¿Vamos?

-Vale.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, nada. Venga, vamos. Eh... gracias, Wardo. 

-De nada, hombre. 

 

 **3**  
Chris y Dustin se escapan a racanearles cerveza a los vecinos, porque la noche promete horas de insomnio que hay que abastecer. Eduardo intenta disuadirles, argumentando que cuando les pillen ( _porque nos van a pillar_ ), que la habitación apeste a alcohol será un punto en su contra. Mark tiene un segundo y medio de remordimiento cuando Dustin le cierra la puerta a Eduardo en la cara, pero se le pasa cuando retorna la vista al ordenador y el caos creado por él mismo le sonríe. 

Eduardo vuelve hacia el cuarto arrastrando los pies, como si quisiera contener la indignación debajo de la suela de los zapatos. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta y Mark tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que lo está mirando. 

Se encoge de hombros. 

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta Eduardo. Otra vez. Mark pone los ojos en blanco y Eduardo chasquea la lengua.- Sí, sí, sigue con el estoicismo, no digo que no, pero está claro que algo jodido por lo de Erica estás -Eduardo señala el ordenador con el vaso de plástico.- A los hechos me remito. 

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de Erica. 

-Eeehh...

-Que no. No seas simple, Eduardo.

-¿Que _yo_ no sea...?

-Wardo. 

-Vale -Eduardo levanta una mano en señal de paz.- Déjalo. Si quieres hablarlo, si quieres no-hablarlo, ya sabes que estoy aquí. 

-¿Cómo se puede no-hablar las cosas? -pregunta Mark, desconcertado.

Eduardo no responde. Eduardo sólo le mira, parpadea, y sonríe, una sonrisa extraña en su expresión seria, y aparentemente no tiene prisa por llenar los segundos de silencio que a Mark empiezan ya a pesarle. Golpea el teclado con los dedos sin llegar a hundir las teclas, nervioso, mientras Eduardo sigue sin inmutarse. 

-Qué -dice Mark, finalmente.

Eduardo niega con la cabeza. 

-Nada -responde y con el siguiente suspiro se separa de la puerta, camina hasta la cama y Mark lo sigue con la mirada hasta que se deja caer con pereza encima del edredón. A lo lejos se escuchan risotadas y Mark intuye que, con toda probabilidad, Chris y Dustin están ahora mismo predicando la palabra, y que antes de que despunte el día, todo el mundo en Kirkland, puede que todo el mundo en Harvard, sabrá el qué, el quién y el cómo de Facemash.com. Mark se impulsa con los pies y da varias vueltas completas sobre la silla, mirando complacido al techo mientras gira. 

-Estás contento, ¿eh? -musita Eduardo, y bosteza.- Igual nos expulsan, qué guay. 

-No, nos van a expulsar -replica Mark inmediatamente, sin dejar de girar.- Esto no ha pasado nunca, seguro que el reglamento ni lo contempla. 

-La verdad, Mark. Cuando nos conocimos y me dijiste que querías crear algo _nuevo_ , no pensé que se tratara de nuevas maneras de delinquir -comenta Eduardo adormilado y Mark abre la boca para contestar, pero la risa se les escapa antes. Eduardo también ríe, más que Mark, y ríe con los ojos cerrados. Mark para la silla y espera. Espera mientras a Eduardo le dura la sonrisa, y espera cuando ésta empieza a desvanecerse. Espera mientras Eduardo deja sobre la mesilla el vaso de vodka en bochornosa mezcla con Sunny D; espera mientras se rasca la nariz y mientras carraspea suavemente. Mark sigue esperando un buen rato por si Eduardo abre los ojos, o por si vuelve a sonreír. 

-Wardo -le llama, cuando se cansa de esperar. Eduardo da un suave respingo en sueños, da la vuelta sobre el edredón y se acomoda de cara a la pared, de espaldas a Mark. 

Mark vuelve a coger impulso con los pies, los sube a la silla en la primera vuelta, cierra los ojos, gira y se marea mientras la inercia se lo consienta. 

 

**4**

Sale de clase con el papel en la mano, doblado y sujetado cuidadosamente entre sus dedos, como si guardara información útil en lugar de un insulto infantil. _Capullo_. Uno esperaría ofensas más elaboradas de gente que asiste a una clase que hombres más brillantes que usted han suspendido, señor Zuckerberg, pero Mark ya descubrió en su día el alcance inusitado de la mediocridad. 

_Capullo_. 

Mark.

¡ _Mark_!

-Eh, ¡Mark! -la voz de Eduardo le grita desde algún punto del pasillo. Mark tropieza con la indecisión de no saber si quiere verle la cara a Eduardo o no, y tras el traspié sigue caminando. No acelera, pero deja que Eduardo y la distancia compitan por su cuenta. Gana Eduardo. 

Le alcanza a la altura de las escaleras, una mano en su hombro que le obliga a pararse. 

-Eh -dice Eduardo sin apenas aliento, los ojos extrañados.- Eh, ¿no me oías? 

Mark baja la mirada a sus pies. 

-Estaba distraído. 

-Ya -dice Eduardo, colocándose bien la bolsa.- ¿No tienes clase? -le pregunta, la voz todavía entrecortada. 

-Me he salido -un grupo numeroso de gente pasa por su lado, discutiendo acaloradamente sobre la utilidad para la aeronáutica de una fórmula matemática. Eduardo se aparta para dejar paso, pero Mark se queda donde está. _Capullo_. 

-¿Te aburrías?

-No. 

Eduardo levanta las cejas y niega con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. 

-No -repite, y esta vez Mark lo pilla. Cuando Eduardo quiere sonsacarle cosas, se pone redundante y a Mark normalmente la estrategia le da mucha pereza, pero ahora mismo no. Ahora mismo se arrepiente de haber salido de casa con la sudadera sin nada debajo y no haberse puesto calcetines con las chanclas. En el pasillo hace frío y por la ventana se intuye que fuera hace más. 

De un impulso, Mark pone la hoja de cuaderno en las manos enguantadas de Eduardo. Éste abre la nota y la lee. 

Obviamente, el primer instinto de Eduardo es reír: las comisuras de los labios le traicionan y tiene que mordérselos para que la carcajada no se le escape. Aún así, cuando levanta la vista, su sonrisa es amable y resabiada, como la de un hermano mayor la primera vez que el pequeño llega a casa con el ojo morado después de una pelea.  
-Qué conciso.

-Sip. 

-Deberías decirle a Dustin que lo de las notitas en clase vuelve a estilarse, así cuando le escriba poemas a Ari Hall se los puede pasar en el aula en lugar de berrearlos en las fiestas de la AEPi -Mark le arranca el papel de las manos y ahora sí, Eduardo ríe, pero ríe sin burla, ríe con afecto. 

-Mark.

-Qué. 

-¿Qué esperabas? 

-Ya me disculpé. 

-Sí, bueno, a veces las disculpas sirven de poco -replica Eduardo, sereno.- Montaste una página web para clasificar chicas. Mucha gente te va a considerar un capullo toda la vida. 

-Toda la... Eso un poco injusto. 

-Sí, pero qué le vamos a hacer, no todos te conocen también como yo ni saben lo maravillosa persona que eres -Mark agradece la ironía con un gruñido que el eco del pasillo multiplica, mientras Eduardo sigue mirándole con la sonrisa tranquila.- La cagaste y te tienes que aguantar -añade en tono resignado.- No dejes que te afecte. 

-No me afecta -replica Mark al instante. 

-No te afecta -repite Eduardo, y Mark resopla. 

-No -dice en tono que no deja lugar a réplica. Eduardo ladea la cabeza y asiente.

-Está bien, lo que tú digas. ¿En qué clase ha sido, alguna de psicología?

-No, en sistemas y señales.

-Pfffft -Eduardo arquea las cejas en forma de desprecio.- ¿No se supone que a esa clase sólo van genios como tú? Te podrían haber insultado en binario. 

-Jaja -hace Mark, aunque sonríe, y sonríe más cuando Eduardo imita el gesto de los platillos en el aire, acompañándolo con un _¡tchaaaan!_. 

-Bueno -Eduardo vuelve a recolocarse la mochila. Ahora va a decir que tiene que irse,- Tengo que irme, -porque tiene un seminario en el centro, o una clase a la que llega tarde, o...- tengo la reunión de Inversores en el Aula Magna. -Y que si Mark quiere, pueden quedar luego.- Luego si eso te llamo y vamos a ver qué tipo de pollo fríen hoy en el comedor.- Y Mark asiente, y Eduardo no espera otra respuesta. Pero Mark podría...- Si no te llamo, será porque alguno de los plastas de primero me tiene atrapado con algún rollo, –...acercarse y ponerse de puntillas...- en cuyo caso, podrías llamarme _tú_ , -y Eduardo seguro que bajaría a su altura, porque Eduardo hace esas cosas, corre por los pasillos para preguntarle qué le pasa,- Y así me salvas del aburrimiento y la desidia. ¿Te parece bien? -y los dos así, iguales, podrían...- ¿Mark? -Eduardo chasquea los dedos delante de su cara y Mark da un salto.- ¿Me estabas escuchando?

Mark parpadea. 

-Sí -Eduardo le mira poco convencido.- Que te llame si no llamas tú. 

Eduardo sonríe, complacido, y se despide de él con una palmada en el hombro. Mark observa como corre escaleras abajo sin perder un ápice de compostura, y antes de bajar él también, vuelve a leer la nota ahora ya arrugada en su mano. Por un momento, le parece que pone otra cosa.

_Cobarde_. 

Mark se apresura escaleras abajo, con prisas por llegar a ninguna parte. 

 

**-1**

Es marzo y las aceras están mojadas de nieve derretida. En el comedor de Kirkland, Eduardo le espera sentado en una de las mesas pegadas al radiador, y a Mark le chasquean los dientes del frío cuando llega a su lado, así que agradece la coincidencia.

-Sí, ¿eh? Toda una casualidad -dice Eduardo, mientras le pasa una taza con chocolate caliente. Mark asiente mientras da un sorbo, y Eduardo suelta una de esas risitas que se le escapan de vez en cuando sin venir a cuento.

-¿Cuánto llevas sin comer? -le pregunta, en tono de reprobación, cuando Mark vuelve del bufé con dos platos de patatas fritas y una hamburguesa doble.

-Ayer cené -responde Mark con la boca llena de ketchup. Eduardo ríe.

-Así me gusta. ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

Muy a su pesar, Mark gruñe en señal de confirmación mientras se mete seis patatas de golpe en la boca. 

-Dustin me arrastra a un concierto de Norah Jones -explica cuando su estómago empieza a olvidar el hambre que tenía.- Cuando hace un par de semanas solucionó aquel error de código que casi paraliza _theFacebook_ toda la tarde, le dije que le debía una. Y Dustin ha decidido cobrársela de esta manera. 

-Norah Jones mola -comenta Eduardo en tono conciliador mientras le roba una patata. 

-Esa es tu opinión. Y la de Dustin -Eduardo ríe vagamente y da un sorbo de su chocolate. Mark se termina uno de los platos de patatas antes de preguntar:- ¿Y tú? -Eduardo le mira sin entender.- ¿Haces algo esta noche? -Eduardo asiente con la cabeza y sonríe, contento. 

-Tengo una fiesta del club, y al parecer les caigo oficialmente porque me dejan traer a mi chica, palabras textuales. Christy está de lo más emocionada -concluye en tono divertido. 

-Hmpm -Mark asiente brevemente con la cabeza y bebe agua. Unos meses antes, los planes de Eduardo le hubieran sentado peor que tres conciertos seguidos de Norah Jones con Dustin al lado cantando las canciones, pero cada vez tiene esas aspiraciones y envidias más lejos. Los clubs, las fiestas, l?s chic?s en bandeja... Todo le había atraído inicialmente por el poder que emanaba. Con un articulo semana sí y semana también en The Wire y la Ivy League en conjunto enganchada a theFacebook, Mark no le ve la utilidad a tener un carnet que le calificara como guay y selecto. 

Eduardo pega más en un sitio así, y además le hace ilusión. Mark ya no se pone tenso con el tema, así que todos han salido ganando. 

Pero a Mark no termina de encajarle una cosa. 

-Mmm... Ya es la... ¿tercera vez, que sales con Christy? -Eduardo vacila. 

-En realidad, llevamos un mes, así he dejado de contar las veces que hemos salido. 

-¿Va en serio, esto? -Eduardo le mira con las cejas levantadas y Mark traga un mordisco de hamburguesa antes de ponerse más específico.- Tú y Christy, estáis saliendo.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Es tu novia?

-Sí, es mi novia -repite Eduardo, y frunce el ceño.- ¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?

-¿Qué tono?

-Ese tono de _oye, Eduardo, ¿en serio que te vas a clavar el cuchillo por la oreja?_

-No lo digo en ningún tono -replica Mark.- Sólo es que me sorprende, no sé -Mark se encoge de hombros, pero la intensidad con la que Eduardo le está mirando no le concede el silencio. Eduardo está esperando una explicación, y Mark pone los ojos en blanco mientras ataca de nuevo las patatas.- Yo qué sé. Christy, bueno, no es el tipo de chica que... Tú mismo la llamaste _groupie_ , a ella y Alice. Y ahora resulta que es tu novia. Es raro. 

Mark no considera que haya dicho nada malo, pero los ojos abiertos y escandalizados de Eduardo le contradicen. Eduardo suelta una carcajada, seca e incrédula, y se pasa la mano por el pelo mientras musita entre dientes _joder, Mark_. 

Mark frunce el ceño y deja de comer. 

-¿Qué?

-Nada, que te ha faltado decir que o se es madre, o se es puta. 

-Wardo, joder -Mark se revuelve en la silla, incómodo.- No quería decir eso, ¿vale? No quería decir eso. No sabía que Christy te hubiera gustado tanto, ¿vale? Sólo es eso. No he querido insinuar nada ni mucho menos insultar a tu novia, ¿vale?

Eduardo le mira fijamente a los ojos unos instantes y Mark se da cuenta de que está aguantando la respiración cuando, en otra parte del comedor, a alguien se le cae un plato al suelo y los dos saltan del susto. El corazón le late un poco demasiado rápido cuando Eduardo lo mira unos instantes con algo parecido a la decepción. Mark no entiende nada. 

Eduardo suspira y asiente con la cabeza. 

-Vale -dice en tono pacificador. 

-De verdad -insiste Mark. 

-Que sí, que te creo -responde Eduardo.- Además, de todas maneras, tú opinión de ella va a cambiar radicalmente en los próximos minutos.

-¿Por qué?, ¿va a entrar con una falda por debajo de las rodillas? _Es broma_ -añade Mark inmediatamente ante la expresión sombría de Eduardo.- Es bromaaaaa, Wardo, joder, sólo quería relajar el ambiente. ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me va a caer tan bien a partir de ahora?

Eduardo no contesta inmediatamente, sino que antes niega con la cabeza y ríe, amargo y condescendiente como él solo, y Mark contiene una repentina ráfaga de enfado aplastando varias patatas con los dedos. Y entonces Eduardo empieza a hablar, y a Mark se le corta el hambre de golpe. Y cuando Eduardo calla piensa que sí, que realmente Christy le cae bien, puede que sea la persona que más bien le cae en este mundo. 

-¿Sean Parker? -murmura Mark, incapaz de creérselo-. Sean Parker -repite, como si se tratara de una letanía. 

-A mí no me hace especial gracia -dice Eduardo gravemente.

-Pero qué dices, Wardo -dice Mark, sin aliento-. Ese tío es una máquina. Sean Parker fundó Napster. Fundó Napster y quiere hablar conmigo.

-Con nosotros, sí -asiente Eduardo-. Y vale, podemos hablar con él, pero no mucho más. Nos está yendo bien por nuestra cuenta y a Parker no le veo muy de fiar. 

-Venga ya, Eduardo, ¿lo dices en serio? Esto es lo _mejor_ que nos podría haber pasado. Sean Parker fundó su propia compañía con diecinueve años...

- _Nosotros_ también. 

-Sí, lo que sea, ¿y qué? -Mark levanta las manos al cielo, incapaz de comprender a qué viene tanta oposición a lo mejor, absolutamente _lo mejor_ que les ha pasado-. Tenemos que quedar con él, tenemos que escuchar lo que quiera decirnos. Podría ser vital para la compañía. 

-¿Cómo coño va a ser vital para la compañía? Ese tío está _arruinado_.

-Moralmente no. 

-¿Moral...? Pero, ¿tú te oyes? 

-Wardo, ¿pero se puede saber qué te pasa? -pregunta Mark, exasperado, demasiado alto. Gente de otras mesas les miran de reojo. 

-No me gusta Sean Parker ni creo que vaya a aportar nada bueno a nuestra empresa -replica Eduardo, más bajo, sereno, muy serio. Mark le mira fijamente y siente algo que nunca había sentido hasta ahora por su mejor amigo: frustración. 

-Esa es tu opinión -dice, igual de suave que Eduardo, y con la misma dureza. 

Se aguantan la mirada todo un furioso minuto, y algo en el interior de Mark se asusta y tiembla porque esta tensión, este enfado tonto pero profundo es algo que nunca ha tenido con Eduardo, y que al parecer contaba con que no lo iba a tener. Se da cuenta de ello ahora, roto el espejismo. 

-A veces no es nada agradable ser amigo tuyo -dice Eduardo, y Mark no lo entiende, pero escucha el dolor en sus palabras, y se pone más nervioso todavía.

-Joder, Wardo. ¿A qué coño viene eso?, ¿qué tiene que ver? Esto son negocios, ¿no? -Eduardo le mira en silencio otra vez, los ojos brillantes, hasta que finalmente asiente. 

-Sí, es verdad. Tienes razón, perdona. Esto son negocios, claro -dice, sin dejar de asentir con la cabeza.- Perdona -repite.- Supongo que seguía algo picado por lo de Christy. 

A Mark se le escapa un gimoteo incrédulo. 

-Ya te he dicho que no pretendía insultarla -repite, ya que se ve en la obligación de hacerlo. Eduardo vuelve a asentir con la cabeza, se levanta de la silla y alcanza su chaquetón en el perchero en la pared. 

-Sí, sí, lo sé -dice, mientras se coloca el abrigo.- Perdona si te he molestado.

-No me has molestado -replica Mark en seguida, por defecto. 

Eduardo se coloca bien las solapas y la bufanda, mientras observa a Mark con una sonrisa extraña. 

-Claro, a ti nada te afecta, ¿no? -se encoge de hombros.- Todo te pasa rozando. 

-¿Qué? -Eduardo hace un gesto vago con la mano. 

-Nada, Mark, déjalo. Pásalo bien esta noche -dice a modo de despedida. 

-Sí, tú también -musita Mark, con poca convicción. Eduardo golpea la mesa con los nudillos suavemente y empieza a caminar en dirección a la salida del comedor. 

Mark vuelve la vista a las patatas que le quedan. Se lleva una a la boca y la escupe inmediatamente. Se han quedado frías en el plato y no saben a nada. 

 

**+1**

_Ocho años después_

Esa tarde, Nueva York decide que no tiene taxis para ellos, así que no les queda otra que pestañear las gotas de lluvia e intentar que las aceras encharcadas no les saboteen demasiado la ruta. A dos calles de la estación de tren, Eduardo se resbala y Mark le caza al vuelo, y Eduardo ya no le suelta y de la mano le guía para que esquive coches y salte alcantarillas. Cuando entran en la estación patinando, aún quedan quince minutos para el próximo tren a Dobbs Ferry, y Eduardo exclama un _¡ja!_ de cara al panel de idas y salidas. 

-Compra el billete -añade sin perder el tono entusiasta y Mark ríe sin aliento cuando Eduardo le empuja hacia las máquinas. 

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir? -pregunta cinco minutos después, con una voz que raspa al oído; apenas se la oye por encima del jaleo del andén lleno de personas y bufandas chorreando. Eduardo hace una mueca de disgusto. 

-Randi no va a dejar que te acerques a las niñas. 

-Claro que sí. Estos gérmenes son buenos, de los que inmunizan. ¿Seguro que no...?  
-Que no es que no quiera ir, Mark -ríe Eduardo, exasperado y amable.- Tengo un parcial el lunes a las ocho de la mañana. 

-Un parcial de pedagogía -puntualiza Mark, porque le cuesta concebir que a un tío que hace ecuaciones con quebrados en su tiempo libre le asuste un examen de pedagogía. 

-No de cualquier pedagogía -responde Eduardo, solemne-. Es pedagogía de la _matemática_ -y es una réplica tan absurda que Mark estornuda dos veces seguidas. A Eduardo le castañean los dientes mientras ríe.- Tengo que repartirme bien el tiempo porque mañana voy al cumpleaños de Hannah.Y eso sí que no me lo pierdo. 

-¿Qué le has comprado?

-Un estuche de acuarelas, con pinceles y todo. De Faber-castell, de los chulos. 

-Randi te va odiar. 

-Ah, no, no -Eduardo sonríe triunfal, los ojos tan brillantes como sus pestañas mojadas.- Lo tengo todo planificado para que sólo pueda ensuciar _tu_ casa. Dentro del estuche, le he dejado un sobre con las instrucciones de uso, y entre otras está que sólo puede pintar con las acuarelas de visita en casa de su tío Mark o, por adyacencia, en mi casa. 

-¿Se lo has puesto así?, ¿ _por adyacencia_?, ¿a una cría de cuatro años?

Eduardo pone cara de conflicto.

-Pues... pues puede que sí -murmura, algo alarmado-. Supongo que podría comprarle también un diccionario... 

Mark le besa. 

Mark besa a Eduardo y hace todo lo que ~~tendría que haber hecho~~ / (tiene que)/ _quiere_ hacer, (se pone de puntillas, coge a Eduardo de las solapas de la chaqueta, le atrae y se empuja) y tras un segundo de no-reacción, Eduardo le sigue (baja la cara a su altura, le rodea brazos con las mano, sonríe) y Mark atrapa su labio con los dientes y con la lengua se hace con el frío de la lluvia. Es una asfixia de beso, con Mark que se ahoga porque no puede respirar por la nariz congestionada, y Eduardo que le ha robado la boca y toda briza de aliento. Pero también es lo-mejor-que-le-ha-pasado-en-esta-vida de beso, con la lengua de Eduardo y la suya recordándose la tarde, el cortado con azúcar, el café sin, el gofre que no se han terminado y la tormenta que les ha cogido por sorpresa. 

Es también un menos-mal de beso, cuando se separan y Eduardo le besa la mandíbula, el pómulo y la sien y susurra en su oreja que _llevo toda la tarde queriendo hacer esto_. Mark ríe sin aliento, pensando en todas _sus_ tardes, mañanas y noches queriendo hacer eso y no haciéndolo. Y continuación, hace otra cosa que hace tiempo que quiere hacer, que es meterle a Eduardo las manos en los bolsillos y dejar que se las caliente. Sacude la cabeza para terminar de quitarse el último resquicio de temor, levanta la mirada y clava sus ojos en los de Eduardo. 

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que me dijiste que todo me pasaba rozando? -pregunta al final, medio esperando tener que explicarlo.

Pero por la cara de pena instantánea que se le pone, Eduardo se acuerda. 

-Mark, yo... -empieza y Mark le corta antes de que sea un idiota y se disculpe. 

-No, no, tenías razón. Era así, yo... no entendía las cosas. Y, como no las entendía, las dejaba pasar. Ahora no digo que lo entienda todo, pero... He mejorado mucho -Mark se moja los labios con saliva, nervioso, y también algo satisfecho al ver a Eduardo siguiendo el movimiento de su lengua con los ojos.- ¿No? -pregunta, expectante. 

Eduardo sonríe. 

Eduardo sonríe de esa manera que sale en las películas, cuando las habitaciones se iluminan y los edificios tiemblan, etcétera. Y Mark entiende esa sonrisa, y esos ojos y ese otro beso que Eduardo le da antes de murmurar _espera que voy a comprarme un..._ y también entiende que deje la frase a medio terminar, porque el tren está a punto de llegar y no se puede subir sin billete. 

Mark lo entiende. Entiende que Eduardo corra por campus, pasillos y estaciones de tren; Mark lo entiende ahora que sabe todo lo que estaría dispuesto él a correr por Eduardo. 

Eduardo y el tren llegan a Mark al mismo tiempo. Y aún tienen segundos para otro beso, que es un te-quiero de beso, antes de que las puertas se abran y tren y anden intercambien personal. Mark y Eduardo se suben de un salto, bien cogidos de la mano, para no perderse entre la multitud, ni ahora ni nunca. 

_Fin_


End file.
